


Pleased To Meet You

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Angie watches how her married neighbor is pursued by a stranger on a party,a chance encounter that leads to something more.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pleased To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts).

> Previously posted on my old account, this is a one-shot I wrote as an extract from a story I have been working on a while ago. 
> 
> You can imagine [Jack Davenport](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/3344538292/c2939d93c6268f7c7a0a28431126ca4d_400x400.jpeg) as Jack D'Arcy, and [Tom Payne](https://www.amicella.de/fileadmin/_processed_/9/e/csm_Tom-Payne-Headshot_Foto-Angelo-Kritikos_eddd187dba.jpg) as Bobby.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a gleaming hot Summer day in New York City, and now that the sun had settled on the horizon, tired of her hard day's work, the light was still a warm gold with painted blurs of gold,red, and purple on the sky.

Angie had noticed the young man not long after he arrived at the party. He had grabbed a cocktail from a tray and now was leaning in a casual posture against one of the pillars holding the shadespending roof above the bar area.

He was young. That was the first thing Angie noticed about him. The units in this building were expensive and stylish, bordering on luxurious, so only a few young people would be able to afford the prices. Angie herself being in her mid-thirties was one of the younger people here, having married a successful investment banker and affording their apartment on the 16th floor was an easy task with the money Stuart made.

This stranger though, he did not fit.

He was at best in his late twenties, if not even younger, but that was not everything that mismatched him. It was his casual appearance as well. People attending this party were dressed casual but still showed their status by wearing clothes made by the hippest designers. Women wore flowing Summer dresses with appropriate prints, men wore chinos or designer jeans with business shirts or polos. He though – he wore jeans that were ripped at one knee and had a worn look, they were tight and showing off long and slender legs. He wasn't on the tall side, and his posture showed he knew how to hold himself. Combined with his jeans were black high top sneakers and a plaid shirt in greys above a white tank top. A wristwatch seemed to be his only jewelry, but when he raised his hand to drink, two rings on his left hand sparkled in the light. His hair was a soft brown and in desperate need of a cut, curling around his neck and behind his ears, strands falling into a face almost too pretty for a man without being androgynous. His jawline was to die for and his cute button nose gave him a boyish appearance.

Curious about him and his reason to be here, Angie approached him, giving herself confidence by taking another sip of her own drink, while he too sipped more of his cocktail, watching something on the other side of the rooftop. While approaching him, she saw now that his nose was dotted with light freckles and his eyes were of a mesmerizing light grey with silver flecks. A piercing in his right tragus gave him another unusual edge in this so conservative seeming place, and still nobody really seemed to mind him, only gave him little glances without being bothered by his presence.

When he noticed her, he dragged his eyes from his aim and looked at her over the edge of his glass, and gave her a smile that uncovered dimples.

„Hey,“ he said, his tongue hunting a drip of fluid on his full lips, his voice soft and with a hint of an accent she couldn't quite place.

„Hi,“ Angie returned, returning his smile, her own one somewhere between calculation and pure curiosity. „I'm Angie Barrows, 16B.“

She reached out with her right hand to him, which he looked at for a moment, then shook it with another smile.

„Bobby,“ he replied, not saying anything else but drinking some more of his cocktail, his eyes returning to what he was watching before and now Angie's own eyes followed into the same direction, and immediately she became aware what this stranger was watching so intently.

Dr. Jack D'Arcy was her neighbor in the loft opposite her and her husband's apartment, a loft that doubled her place in space, with three bedrooms and a spacious open concept. She had seen the loft when they had introduced themselves to the neighbors on their floor and had met in Dr. D'Arcy a charming, yet reserved man. He was attractive and all the women already were enchanted by the Englishman who was polite, well-spoken and oozed something that got them all dreamy eyed. Not one woman here would have said no if Dr. D'Arcy, Jack, would have invited them to his place for a nightcap.

„He's married, you know,“ she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

The stranger's eyes did not for a second leave the victim of his interest.

„Now, is he,“ he whispered.

„Yes, it's a real shame. He's so busy with his work, but his wife is away on business and misses all this. He did the whole moving into the place on his own, juggling the kids and his work and all that.“

Bobby nodded.

„What a trouper.“

She could hear the grin in his voice and his eyes suddenly darkened, like those of a predator approaching their prey.

„Nice to look at though,“ he continued.

„Indeed,“ Angie had to confirm, not being able to help being amused by him since she was certain that Jack would never betray his wife he had told her about when they had visited earlier that week.

Jack, a man of 44, was tall. Almost 1.90 m, with a slender build that did not make him look weak though. He had a doctor's hands with long, elegant fingers that seemed to talk for him at times. His dark hair showed first traces of grey and he tried to keep it neat, with was futile since he was running his hands all the time through the strands. Below masculine brows were sparkling green eyes, a slightly crooked nose dusted with a couple of freckles, and a mouth with curved but thin lips. But the most enchanting feature of the handsome doctor for sure was something Bobby had not yet become aware of. His voice. A husky baritone with a certain timbre that would be able to arouse the most frigid nun, with a posh British accent that could not hide his heritage and education. Yes, Dr. Jack D'Arcy was what wet dreams were made of.

Angie blinked, trying to collect herself, and noticed how Bobby was still watching every movement the doctor made while sitting with others of their neighbors on the rattan arrangement in the back corner of the rooftop garden. He was talking animatedly with Phil and Janice Hammond from floor 14, who were expecting their first child while both being in their forties.

Janice glowed of pride and joy while her chubby and balding husband seemed to always be worried. He was glued to Jack's lips who talked to both of them and touched Janice's hand in an encouraging and confirmative gesture. Angie was sure that Janice would book an appointment with him if he had any openings in his probably full schedule, being the head of gynecology and obstetrics of St. James Hospital next to his private practice.

Bobby put his drink down and straightened his shoulders, but when he made a step into Jack's direction, Angie stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at her manicured fingers and then up into her eyes.

„Jack is married,“ she repeated, causing Bobby to tilt his head.

„I think he's a big boy, you know. Doubt he needs a bodyguard. Though I'd like to guard that body.“

„Bobby, I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, but that man is married and his wife is coming home in two weeks. You won't have a chance anyway.“

Bobby's left eyebrow went up.

„His wife, huh? When you're so sure that he won't be interested where's the danger if I say hello?“

Angie let go of his arm, nodding as if confirming that he had a point.

„Just enjoy the evening, okay?“

Bobby nodded.

„Oh, I will enjoy this evening. I will enjoy this evening very much.“

She did not like the sound of his voice when he said that.

She did not like the sound at all.

Bobby had watched how the desirable older man with the pretty eyes had excused himself, stood up and padded his pockets looking for something. He pulled a packet of cigarettes out of a pocket of his dark pants and went to the garden area behind the small building where the private pool and some lounge areas were located, and he couldn't help but follow him, despite what the pretty blonde woman said about staying away. She had almost sounded threatening, but he was not willing to lose sight of the man he had set his eyes on.

He stayed in the shadows of a potted tree, watching how Jack leaned against the railing above the city, having lit a cigarette and taking a long drag before exhaling into the night. The dim light made his features even more attractive, at least Bobby thought so. Bobby leaned against the tree and continued watching him. The dear man seemed to be lost in thought like he did not really want to be on this party but attended out of duty or because he did not have anything better to do, but he seemed lost. Angie was probably right about that and he really missed his better half, especially since almost everyone else attending the party showed up in pairs.

„That is a really bad habit,“ Bobby said, knowing that there was a slight tremor in his voice, not being able to hide a little excitement and uncertainty, not knowing how Jack would react.

Jack was startled and turned around at the sound of his voice, staring at the other man without moving. Just looking, taking the other in.

Then a smile, a knowing smile, spread over his face, taking away years from his features, and he flipped the cigarette off.

„Hey,“ he only said.

Bobby returned the smile. The uncertainty vanishing. Oh, this was going to be a good night.

„Hey, yourself,“ he replied while taking a tentative step towards the other.

Angie frowned when she noticed much later that Jack had left without her being able to talk to him.

Bobby's back crashed against the door Jack had shut with one foot behind him, his lips never leaving mouth or neck of the younger man, who couldn't suppress a moan when he started to suck softly at his collarbone. His hands were in Jack's already messy hair and he ground himself against him, wanting to feel, to touch, to taste as much as he could. Not wanting to miss a single second of this encounter.

„Oh my God, yes there, don't stop,“ he whispered while he was sure that the soft suction Jack performed as skilled as a seasoned porn star was leaving a hickey in his skin, but he could not bring himself to mind.

„Not stopping,“ Jack replied, returning to kiss his jaw and then pressing his own lips to his, enjoying how Bobby's lips opened for his tongue and chuckling when their teeth clicked and tongues started to fight for dominance. Jack tasted of wine and cigarettes, like a warm Summer day, his evening stubble leaving tiny scratches on Bobby's neck when he rubbed his cheek against him, suddenly hoisting him up.

Instinctively, Bobby wrapped his legs around his hips, the arms surrounding him like an octopus, holding onto dear life, while their kisses grew even more heated if possible. Both were not able to shut their eyes, still looking into the eyes of the other, green meeting grey, a smile on the kissing lips.

„Bedroom,“ Bobby gasped when Jack's strong fingers dug themselves into his buttcheeks, pulling him close into Jack's groin where his own erection was met with the growing hardness of the other's.

„That's the plan,“ Jack breathed into his ear. „Can't wait to have you.“

Bobby giggled and started to wriggle until Jack let him down. With a sway on his hips, he passed him and looked over his shoulder while pulling the shirt off and letting it drop seductively to the floor. Jack rolled his eyes in a playful way and followed him.

They passed a bookshelf in the living room and several unpacked boxes that spoke still of a life that had not yet moved in completely. Bobby smiled at a picture of two boys, one around seven, the other at the brink of being a teenager, both with their father's dark hair and green eyes.

„Where are they tonight?“ he asked.

„Jamie is staying over at a friend, and Nick is on a school trip. Worried they could hear us?“

Bobby looked up at him with a smile.

„Do I look like I care?“ he winked.

Jack chuckled.

„Not exactly,“ he said, pressing another kiss to Bobby's temple. „Where were we again?“

„On our way to the bedroom if I'm not mistaken.“

„You're not mistaken. Not at all.“

Jack took his hand and dragged him with himself into the room at the end of the living area, entering a large master suite with gallery windows that let in the night light. Here too were some unpacked boxes, but their destination was in the center of the room, larger than life and covered with several comfortable looking plaids and a ton of pillows.

„That looks like a good place to start,“ Bobby grinned.

„Does it?“

When Bobby turned to look at the other, Jack was pulling his dark shirt above his head, uncovering a toned chest with sparse dark hair and even in the moonlight, Bobby could see the hints of silver in those locks. He made a step towards Jack and put a hand on his chest, his fingertips ghosting over an erect nipple. Looking up to the several inches taller man, he noticed how Jack held his breath and let it out in a soft gasp.

„You're overdressed,“ he said.

Bobby shrugged.

„I am indeed,“ he said, pulling his tank top off and almost jumping Jack in the same moment, their skin meeting and causing both to moan.

Their lips were immediately on each other again, and Jack made a step forward, forcing Bobby to move backwards until the backs of his legs were meeting the bed. A light push was enough to make him fall into the cloud of pillows and before he could react, Jack was above him, covering his body with his own and robbing his breath again with heated kisses that trailed soon further south, making Bobby dig his fingers into the bedding and arching his back when Jack's tongue twirled around his nipples, playing with the silver ring decorating his left one, and continuing it's way further until he dipped it into his belly button, causing Bobby to swear.

„I can't believe I'm already so close,“ he said.

„Try being in my shoes. I'm the older one here,“ Jack gave back, while opening Bobby's jeans and pulling the annoying fabric down his legs, exposing his painfully erect cock. „Look what we have here.“

Bobby leaned up onto his arms, only to fall back into the pillows when Jack's mouth enveloped his hardness into wet heat. He hissed, moaned, and cursed while Jack sucked his brains out, writhing on the bed and finally grabbing a handful of Jack's hair, causing him to stop and to look up, his lips swollen and red, glistening with the wetness of his own saliva and Bobby's fluids.

„You gotta stop that or I'll come before I got you inside me.“

Jack grinned catlike.

„And we wouldn't want that.“

Bobby only shook his head no and watched how Jack got rid of the remains of the clothes, being unashamed of his own fully erect cock that rubbed against his own when he settled between Bobby's spread legs.

„I want you so fucking bad,“ Bobby whispered, pulling Jack into his arms. „You have no idea how much.“

„I think I do.“

Jack's right hand wandered between his legs, stroking his cock only shortly, not wanting to cause an early release, and giving his pulled up balls a gentle tug, then slipping behind and meeting something unexpected there that made him arch a brow.

„You came prepared, hm?“ he said with a smile while his fingertip traced the outline of the plug that was nestled tightly in Bobby's body.

Bobby shrugged.

„What can I say. I came with the plan to get laid, and it seems like I got what I wanted.“

„Oh, you'll definitely get what you wanted. And a little more.“

Jack's lips crashed onto his the same moment he pulled the silicone cone out of him, making him gasp into his mouth, and replacing the plug instantly with two of his fingers, finding Bobby's hole not only opened up for him but also lubed.

„Clever boy,“ he said with a more and huskier voice right into Bobby's ear.

It took seconds until Jack had pulled Bobby's legs even more apart and settling himself on top of the younger one, guiding his hardness to meet the pulsing opening and then pushing slowly inside him.

Bobby closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being filled by something else but his favorite plug, by the throbbing hardness of this amazing man on top of him. His left leg hooked around Jack's waist he guided him even deeper, urging him to start thrusting and stroking his back with both hands, their lips hardly leaving each other.

„God, yes, please,“ he moaned when Jack finally bottomed out and pulled agonizingly slow out, only to push back in.

After a few slow thrusts, Jack started to intensify their union, speeding up until the sound of their meeting flesh was met with their moans and the sound of the sweat covered bodies clashing against each other. Their mutual hunger for each found no satisfaction until Jack held Bobby by his hips, his fingers digging into his skin, and Bobby digging his nails into Jack's back, both a silent screams on their lips when they came within seconds from each other.

Panting, Bobby looked up to his lover, a drip of sweat rolling down his neck, finding Jack's face as wet as his own, and still feeling the pulsing cock deep inside his body, flooding him with his release.

„Should I have used a condom?“ Jack kissed onto his cheek, earning a giggle and a slap to his firm butt.

„You did not just ask that,“ he answered, nestling against Jack's shoulder after he rolled off him but still holding him close.

He stretched his neck, indicating what he wanted, and Jack leaned over to him and kissed him deep and intimately, tasting and exploring, in a mutual dance. Jack fell back onto his back, stretching his free arm above his head, and wiping a little sweat off his forehead, the body aching in a comforting satisfaction.

„I'm getting too old for this,“ he meant.

Bobby's fingers played with his chest hair when he said: „You better pop a Viagra, luv. I'm so not done with you.“, causing Jack to fill the bedroom with laughter.

When Bobby woke up, Jack was sitting next to him on the bed, one leg pulled up, watching him sleep.

„That's creepy,“ he whispered with a sleepy voice, stretching like a cat. He felt every muscle in his body, hell, even those muscles he only got aware of after a good, an amazing fuck. And you could say a lot about last night's encounter, but „amazing“ was a clear understatement for the three orgasms they had pulled from each other's bodies until the early morning hours.

„Hm?“

„Watching me sleep, that's creepy.“

„You're beautiful, you know that?“

Bobby rolled his eyes.

„Heard that once or twice. But, seriously, I probably look like a fucked out baby bird with bed hair and all that.“

Jack laughed and leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the still swollen lips.

„No clue what a fucked out baby bird is supposed to look like, but this,“ he stroked Bobby's shoulder slowly, „this is beautiful.“

Bobby returned the kiss just as gentle, touched Jack's hair and looking deep into those greenest eyes.

„What do you think? You take care of the coffee, and I'll catch a shower first. I'd say shower together, but then we'll just get sidetracked, again.“

„I don't think I could get sidetracked within the next weeks again, you wrecked my damn ass,“ Bobby laughed.

„I think it'll survive.“

„Maybe. Just maybe.“

Jack pinched his thigh and stood up, stretching and letting out a little sigh.

„Definitely getting too old.“

Bobby rolled his eyes once more. „Nope. Not at all. Now get into the shower, old man, I'll take care that you get some substance into that hot body of yours. Where's the coffee?“

„You'll find the machine for sure, can't miss that huge thing, the coffee is in the cupboard right above, cups on the far right, spoons in a drawer, milk in the fridge, sugar....I have no idea where I put the sugar,“ Jack explained while he made his way to the bathroom, turning on the large walk-in-shower.

„I'll find it,“ Bobby shouted after him and added to himself. „Can't be so hard to find.“

Getting up himself, he grabbed his jeans from the floor, putting them on and finding his way to the kitchen area in the living space. He was impressed by the stainless steel appliances and the still homey look of the driftwood looking fronts, letting a hand glide over the countertop. Stopping in front of the chrome colored Breville. He smirked at the expensive state of the art coffee maker, the statement of a wealthy man who enjoyed a good cuppa. He filled it with fresh water and coffee he took from a porcelain box and found cups and the other things in the places Jack told him, and finally the sugar in a spot on the top shelf where it made no sense.

He was startled by a knock on the loft's door while listening to the soft bubbling of the machine, and hesitated for a moment, still hearing the water running in the master bath, and deciding to open whatsoever.

Barefoot and bare-chested, the ripped jeans riding dangerously low on his hips, he opened after a short glimpse through the peep-hole and was confronted by Angie, who stared at him almost in shock. Casually, he leaned against the doorframe, the hint of a smile on the lips.

Angie looked at him bewildered, taking his appearance in. There was a hickey on his neck and another on his chest, and little bruises on his hips. His hair was mussed and his clear eyes still showed signs of sleepiness.

„Hey,“ he said with a suppressed yawn. „Good morning. Can I do something for you, Angie?“

Hearing her name woke her from the trance she had fallen into just by seeing him there, in her neighbor's – _her married neighbor's_ – loft.

„What are you doing?“ she hissed and grabbed his arm as if trying to pull him out of the loft.

Bobby twisted his arm free, a frown on his face.

„What do you mean?“ he returned.

„I told you he's married, and you...you still went after him. What were you thinking?“

Bobby opened his mouth, starting to say something, but the next second Jack showed up next to him, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt hat both stuck to his shower wet body, hair wet and standing into every direction.

„s'coffee ready?“ he asked, a finger hooking into one of the belt loops of Bobby's jeans.

„Should be,“ Bobby replied, his eyes not leaving Angie. „That expensive machine of yours probably could fly us to the moon and back.“

„Guilty pleasure,“ Jack winked, just now noticing Angie as well and starting to frown, sensing that Bobby was starting to get upset. „Good morning, Angie. What is going on here?“

Angie stared at the two men, shocked and confused by the shameless behavior in front of her, while Bobby now started to grin.

„Angie here is kinda annoyed that I went after a married man,“ he replied.

The frown on Jack's forehead deepened, though now directed at Bobby.

„You knew I was married and you still pursued me?“ Bobby shrugged. „You slut.“

Bobby's steely eyes went wide.

„What did you just call me?“

„Just what you deserve. The only thing missing would be that you're married as well.“

„Well, now that you mention it.“

Angie gasped.

„What can you do? He's hot, I was needy,“ Bobby winked.

Jack rolled his eyes.

„You're married too?“ Angie almost shrieked.

„Yeah, almost five years now.“

Jack crossed his arms.

„Five years. That's what I'm married too. When's your anniversary?“

„October 12th.“

„Weird, that's mine too.“

„What was your last name again?“ Bobby asked.

„D'Arcy.“

Bobby faked a gasp, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

„Wow, that's really weird. That's my last name too,“ he giggled, inching closer to Jack, leaning into his personal space. Jack pressed one of his soft kisses to his temple.

Angie's brows were knit together, understanding slowly dawning.

Bobby turned to her, holding out his right hand towards her, while Jack's hand was resting on his waist.

„Dr. Robin D'Arcy. Pleased to meet you.“


End file.
